Bat
by nonmaden
Summary: Ruang klub yang sepi adalah kesempatan baginya. Tapi...


Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Warn: PWP OOC, typo(s), alur maksa, dan lain sebagainya

* * *

Ruang klub sepi. Para anggota telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Menyisakan seseorang yang masih berdiam diri di dalam. Dia menunggu. Menunggu hingga benar-benar yakin tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar area ruang klub. Sendirian tidak membuatnya takut. Dia justru menunggu kesempatan ini datang. Sudah cukup lama ia menahan ini.

Yakin tidak akan ada yang memergoki atau menganggunya, tangannya mulai beraksi. Menggerayangi bangku yang ia duduki. Jemarinya menggenggam erat benda yang dicarinya. Mendekatkan benda itu ke depan badannya. Napasnya sedikit memburu. Tangannya gemetar was-was, tapi juga bersemangat. Katup bibir membuka, menjulurkan daging kenyal yang bersembunyi di dalamnya, memulas benda yang digenggamnya.

Keras. Rasa logam menyapa lidahnya. Rasa yang telah lama dirindukannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia mendesah. Lidah makin bersemangat menyapu ujung benda. Sesekali mengulum dan menghisapnya. Sudah terbiasa dengan struktur yang membentur langit-langit mulutnya. Sapuan lidah menjalar ke bagian yang lebih lebar. Ah, dia selalu mendambakan rasa benda ini.

Bagian tubuh bawahnya yang sejak tadi bereaksi sejak dia mencicipi benda itu semakin menegang. Dilepasnya penutup tubuh bawahnya, membebaskan bagian tubuhnya dari rasa tak nyaman. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Udara dingin ruang klub menyapa bagian bawahnya yang terekspos. Fabrik bernama celana tergulung acak di sisi kakinya.

Benda logam ia letakkan hati-hati di sisi bangku. Satu tangan menyusup ke dalam tas, mencari benda lain yang tersimpan di bagian terdalam tasnya. Tak mau membuang waktu, dia menuang isinya ke telapak tangan. Jumlah yang dirasa cukup mengingat terakhir kali dia melakukan ini adalah bulan lalu. Cairan kental membasahi jemarinya. Kaki diangkat, bertumpu di bangku dalam posisi terbuka lebar. Tangan yang berlumuran cairan mengarah ke lubang bawahnya. Bermain-main mengitari cincin lubangnya. Dia melenguh ketika satu jari memasuki lubangnya.

Jari digerakkan keluar masuk. Melumuri bagian dalam lubang dengan cairan di tangan. Merasa lubangnya sudah cukup beradaptasi, dia memasukkan jari kedua. Meraba-raba titik yang akan membuatnya menggila. Kedua jari dilebarkan, melonggarkan lubangnya agar dapat dimasuki benda favoritnya. Jari ketiga ditambahkan setelah merasa cukup bermain-main dengan dua jari.

Puas bermain dengan jari, diambilnya benda favoritnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Bagian yang tadi dijilatinya dihadapkan ke lubangnya. Dia memasukkan benda itu perlahan. Napasnya tertahan, merasakan benda itu memasukinya sedikit demi sedikit. Menggerakkannya keluar masuk untuk membiasakan diri.

Dia mengubah posisi. Posisi sebelumnya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman jika ingin memasukkan benda itu lebih dalam. Kaki menapak di lantai. Dia duduk di ujung bangku, satu tangan menumpu di belakang. Dia merasakan ujung benda itu bergesekan dengan satu titik di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya melenguh nikmat.

Dia hampir tertawa membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya jika mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Seseorang yang tak pernah melibatkan diri saat teman-temannya membicarakan hal-hal erotis dan memisahkan diri saat mereka berkumpul untuk melihat majalah XXX. Sekarang dia justru bermain-main dengan lubangnya di dalam ruang klub yang dipenuhi aroma keringat, menggunakan benda yang biasa mereka gunakan saat latihan. Dia geli sekaligus cemas. Berharap tidak ada orang yang mengetahui kegiatannya.

Desahan-desahan tertahan menjadi melodi di dalam ruangan. Benda di tangannya terus menghujam bagian bawahnya. Batangnya menegang sempurna, bereaksi dengan kenikmatan yang didapat dari lubangnya. Batangnya berkedut. Dia hampir mencapai batas. Tangan bergerak lebih cepat. Benda itu semakin menggila menghujam lubangnya.

Desahan sudah tidak sanggup ia tahan. Aroma keringat yang merasuki penciumannya membuatnya makin bersemangat. Dia sudah bisa berpikir jernih, yang ada dalam benaknya adalah agar bisa mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

'Sedikit... lagi...'

Brak!

Pintu ruang klub terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang dikenalnya yang berusaha memroses kejadian di hadapannya. Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Tak ada yang berani bergerak.

"Sugino... apa yang kau lakukan...?" orang itu memecah keheningan.

Dia tertangkap basah.

Klang!

Tongkat pemukul baseball yang sejak tadi ia mainkan dijatuhkan. Dibiarkan menggelinding hingga menabrak loker. Badan ditegakkan. Kepala menunduk. Batangnya mulai layu. Padahal sedikit lagi dia mencapai puncak. Sugino tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu masih berada di sekolah hingga selarut ini. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau tidak karena yang memergokinya bukan guru maupun anggota klub baseball. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, tetap saja dia ketahuan.

Sugino tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya. Terlalu malu untuk menatap langsung ke arah orang itu. Sugino masih menunduk ketika orang itu tepat berada di depannya. Dia menarik seragamnya untuk menutupi bagian vitalnya. Hal sia-sia karena orang itu telah melihat semuanya. Menyerah untuk berbohong mencari alasan.

"Kumohon... jangan beri tahu orang lain tentang ini..."

"Chiba..."

* * *

AAAAA! AKU NGGAK BISA BIKIN BEGINIAN! X"(((( *tapi kelar* O)—(

apaan sih pair tongkat baseball x Sugino ini, padahal bola baseball x Sugino kan lebih canon... *keselek*


End file.
